12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Rooster
Rooster is the third episode of 12 Oz. Mouse. The episode aired on October 30, 2005. =Plot:= The episode starts off with Fitz lying in his bed, as he's having dreams about his past. He reminisces about his young daughter and wife. Though, the dream turns into a nightmare, as Fitz gets shot with a tranquilizer dart and a bizarre, shadowy figure appears. Fitz gets a helmet strapped to his head, which lights up and shakes his body. The helmet also makes him scream, possibly in pain. After this, Fitz wakes up to see that a mysterious clock is in his home. He hears a knock on the door, which turns out to be Skillet delivering Mouse a glowing corn dog. In the meantime, the Rectangular Businessman calls Shark at midnight. The square being suggests that they should have an important meeting. After this, the businessman boasts about his wealth. While Shark is still talking to him on the phone, the pink square walks into the room, as Shark asks him "How much does he know?" The screen cuts back to Fitz's house, as the corn dog starts to lead Mouse to a farm that is full of giant, freshly made corn dogs. Mouse drives his jet to the farm and arrives as the farmer is singing a song about his "big ol' fat corn dogs". Meanwhile, the Shark invites the Eye and the Man-Woman to his office so he can show them a slide show about aspirin. Back at the farm, we learn the farmer's name is Roostre and the corn dog Skillet gave Fitz was his "homing dog." Later, Fitz and Roostre have a couple beers while they talk around a campfire. Roostre talks about the No Eye Square Guy to Mouse and then Q109 and CJ Muff, though Fitz has no clue what he's talking about. In Rhoda's Bar, Man-Woman and The Rectangular Businessman are talking to each other, The Peanut Cop comes and the Woman wants to arrest the Pink Square because of Flirting with her as a man, The Cop laughs and says "Who Knows Who I am, Here?, Does Anybody Know Who I am? Because Am Under Arrest", he uses his gun and shoots his Police Hat off. The eye stays around with the shark. In the meantime, a floating umbrella named the New Guy captures Skillet and takes him to his mysterious building. After Skillet is kidnapped, Fitz hops inside of the jet to get him and go. Though, as he climbs into the jet, he doesn't find his chinchilla friend but a ton of mysterious papers instead. The screen cuts to the New Guy's Warehouse as we see the interior of the building. We see that Skillet is tied up and gagged while the New Guy plays a catchy lounge song and hula hoops. We also see many pictures of Skillet hung up on the walls. Skillet tries to back away but falls over while doing so. The New Guy approaches and starts to hula hoop on top of him. The episode ends with the New Guy's lounge song playing in the background as Skillet closes his eyes. =Characters:= Mouse Fitzgerald, Woman Mouse, Baby Mouse, Bug (Small Brief Cameo), The Shadowy Figure, Clock, Skillet, Shark, Rectangular Businessman, Roostre, CJ Muff (Mentioned), New Guy, Black Beast, The Eye, The Man-Woman & Peanut Cop. Notable Objects and Locations: Mouse's Old Home (Featured In Dreams), Helmet, Mouse's House, Homing Dog, Shark's Office, Yellow Jet, Corn Dog Farm, Eye's Island, Diner (Cameo) Rhoda's Bar, & New Guy's Warehouse. Notes/Trivia: *The first piece of dialogue between Roostre and Mouse was remixed and used in multiple commercials for the 12 Oz. Mouse DVD. *The Character "Roostre" is named after a real-life male chicken called a Rooster, his name has the "R" & the "E" switched, This episode has the correct name "Rooster". *In most of Fitz's dreams a lot of weird stuff happens in these dreams, one scene depicts some kind of portal opening and weird flashing effects and a Creepy Skull flashes on screen for a second while a Baby Mouse being held by a hand of a word "Doctor" and Mouse is seen saying "No Way", and "Is she supposed to that small", possibly Mouse's Wife giving birth to Baby Mouse and then the next scene Flashes and transitions to a large beirf collection of shapes to Fitz and his family on the beach while Fitz laughs, a sandcastle and a bucket and a shovel are seen and there are Shark fins are in the water, if you look closey the scene transitions to lasers, the bug with no eyes makes a small brief cameo with a large collection colored shapes, Fitz's ID Card with the word FEDERAL written on the side of the card, an unknown red Symbol appears, something saying All Access 97C, Fitz's Image, With his name and Species written on it also his Height and Weight are 109, Also the letter that Mouse reads "Dear Mouse, of an arrow Goodbye." on it. The letter also appears to have a clock for a stamp. *This is the only episode of Season 1 Where Rhoda doesn't actually appear in however his Bar can be seen in this episode. *When Rectangular Businessman asks Shark if he got his signals and a brief scene of Man-Woman in the Diner in the daytime can be emitting the air horn noise is shown. *The Bird that lands on Fitz's Head has a robotic noise and it appears in this 12 Oz. Mouse Promo. *Both "Signals" & this episode have the same sentence in the credits, After the credits, there is a sentence that reads "Mouse plays good guitars thanks to amplifiers in his basement". Errors/Goofs: *While a close up of Roostre is shown playing his guitar, a small, curved line, that appears to be a line from his arm, is shown on his purple shirt. This could be an error, as his arm isn't even shown in the scene and the line appears for about a second. Gallery 12 oz mouse robotic bird.jpg 12 oz. Mouse - surfing promo Category:Episodes Category:Season 1